Mysterious Tuesdays and Thursdays
by panda.chan825
Summary: The wars been over for years now. Just about everyone got their happy ending. Well almost. Sasuke's been disappearing for two hours Tuesdays and Thursdays for weeks now. Sakura gets worried and suspicious. Is Sasuke as faithful as she thinks or is there something going on? Sasusaku. Slight; Naruhina, Shikatem, Nejiten and Inosai ONESHOT


**Hey there! Once again I came up with an idea for a Sasusaku fic. I will sink with this ship! My love for Naruto is SOOOO bad. I don't know what I'm going to do once Kishi is done writing it. Well, enjoy! **

_Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"I'm going, I'll be back at three." Sasuke called walking into Sakura's study and placing a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up with sad eyes and watched as he walked out the room dressed nicely and close the front door with a click.

Every Tuesday and Thursday for the past 6 weeks he had been disappearing for no reason from one to three in the afternoon. He would make it up to her by coming back with her favorite to go of dango. She looked back at the book she was flipping through. Her face lit up again as she steered her mind back to the task she had at hand. She was currently looking at the flower book Ino gave her to pick out a beautiful, big and expensive bouquet for her wedding with Sasuke. She sat back in her chair and remembered how he proposed to her. She let her mind wander all the way back to their first day together even.

_It was a cloudy chilly day when Sasuke stood at the front entrance of the hospital that Sakura worked at. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. _

_They had been dating since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. When he and Naruto finally managed to kill Kaguya and show her what real peace was about they both simultaneously fell after telling each other the other would fall first. One by one people were falling to the ground after the cocoons dispersed, while some were still unconscious others were wide-eyed and alert. Ino was one of the former. Before she could hit the ground Shikamaru managed to catch her and sit down with her in his arms. Now that the war was over everyone was mourning their loses. Choji walked over to his childhood teammates and sat down while Shikamaru let the tears fall down his face. They both watched Ino and hoping she would wake up, fearing somehow she died in that cocoon. She opened her eyes slowly and was about to look for Sai and Sasuke when she noticed Shikamaru's tears were falling on her now sunken in cheeks. She listened closely and heard him muttered for his dad and to tell him to kick Ino's butt back down to earth if she was somehow up there with him and her father. She smiled and reached a hand up to his and Choji's face. Both their eyes flew open and she smiled at them sadly before she herself started crying. The blond sensory nin sat up and threw herself into her best male friends arms. She pulled back before placing a soft kiss on both their foreheads. _

_The three of them sighed and stared at each other each releasing a breath they felt like they had been holding since the start of this war. Sai walked over and held his hand out for Ino. She looked up and saw him smiling. She saw the hint of emotions in his face and her eyes softened noticing he had some form of emotions now. Maybe the time he spent with them inflicted some emotions into his mind. She grabbed his hand and stood up before she flung herself at him and crashed her lips onto his. He blushed at her and completely froze on the spot. _

_After Sai managed to sweep Ino away Gaara and his siblings had fell. Gaara was the first to land with a soft thud thanks to his sand. He looked up and saw both his older siblings hurdling towards the ground._

"_Fuck!" Temari screamed. He slowly raised his hand and used the chakra he had left to grab both his siblings with the same sand he used to kill people. He caught them and gently laid them on the ground. Temari rushed forward and grabbed Gaara in a tight embrace. She cried out of joy and sorrow for their fallen teammates. _

"_T-Temari. You're- crushing me. I can't breathe." He rasped out. She let go and kissed his forehead where the Love kanji was written. She remembered suddenly she had another little brother to make sure was okay. She turned around and saw him on the ground unconscious. The blond sand nin rushed over and listened for breathing. _

"_Kankuro? Kankuro! Wake up!" She screamed grabbing him by his collar and slapping him several times. He woke up and screamed when he saw his sister. She smiled before enveloping him in a deathly crush as well. Unlike Gaara he fought to push her off and wiped his cheek where she gave a kiss. She laughed and walked over to Shikamaru and Choji._

"_Hey crybaby." She greeted with a soft smile. He looked up still crying. She squatted down before pulling him into a hug. He cried into her chest and she rubbed his back soothingly. _

_Tenten and Lee were next to fall. Lee fell to the ground with Gai who somehow still managed to sparkle. Lee looked up and saw the double bun weapon mistress falling. He held out his arms and caught her before placing her on the ground. He sighed as he saw the defeated look on her face. _

"_Neji." She sighed monotonously before she stared crying hysterically. "Neji you pompous idiot. You destiny obsessed prideful bastard! I hate you so much! How could you leave me with these two alone! We were all supposed to see the end of this damn forsaken war! Sasuke came back! Damn you! He's back and you aren't here! Konoha 11! You bastard! I hate you! Do you hear my Neji Huyga! Can you hear me from heaven you fucking bastard!? I hate you so much you bastard! I hate you!" She screamed to the skies. "I hate you for…falling in love with you." She ended before she fell to the ground. _

_Kiba and Akamaru were the next to fall. They landed on the ground with a thud before Shino fell right on top of him. Kiba sat up as he looked over to Shino who was inspecting how many bugs he lost. Akamaru whimpered and nudged Kiba with his nose. _

"_Oi? Shino! Where's Hinata?!" Kiba screamed jumping up and looking around in the mass of shinobi's that had already fallen and the many that were still hanging hundreds of feet above. He started panicking and running in circles. Shino calmly tapped his shoulder and pointed up. He looked up right as he saw Hinata falling extremely fast to the ground. _

"_Ahhhh Hinata!" He screamed running around in circles with his arms out stretched trying to catch her. She looked down and flipped in the air falling headfirst. Kiba's face paled and he panicked more. _

"_Air palm." She screamed thrusting her hand out and pushing herself from the ground so she would land softer. She accidently blasted Kiba causing him to fly a couple feet back._

"_De-demo! Kiba-Kun!" She blushed helping him up. _

"_Hinata." Shino tapped her shoulder point to Team 7. She looked over and panicked when she saw Sakura trying to heal her entire team. After the lava disappeared Kakashi pushed both his male former students out the way before taking one of the blows himself. _

"_N-Naruto Kun!" She screamed jumping up causing Kiba to fall again with a yelp. _

"_Kiba-Kun!" She shrieked turning back around. _

"_No no! Go!" He laughed rubbing his ass where he fell. _

_She ran over and slid next to Sakura. The Huyga prodigy pulled up as much chakra as she could to help Sakura by healing her blonde lover. She smiled when she saw Sakura working furiously to heal Sasuke. Kakashi kneeled down next to them after being healed. _

"_Hinata Naruto's stomach, that needs to be healed immediately!" Sakura said. _

"_Hai." She nodded concentrating on the wound that was bleeding. After she healed him she placed a hand on his forehead as a green light from her head coursed through him. He opened his eyes and looked up at his newfound love. _

"_Hey there. Did we win?" He grinned as she started crying. He sat up and looked over. _

"_Sakura what's wrong with Teme?" He asked cautiously. _

"_I don't know! He won't get up." She panicked. "Sasuke you rat bastard. Get the fuck up so I can beat you back down. You owe me! You tried to kill me and you left. You owe me you shithole! Get up! She screamed pushing more chakra into her hands. "You could've killed me and you didn't you owe me an explanation when you wake up! Don't you dare say Naruto was too fast for you! We both know you are equally matched! You're going to wake up and answer my questions then I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp all over again! Sasuke Uchiha!" She screamed healing him with her eyes sealed shut. _

"_Sakura, stop screaming. Tch. Annoying." Sasuke sighed turning his head to look at the pinkette. _

"_Sasuke!" She screamed as he sat up and slouched over. Before she could speak they heard a shrill voice in the distance._

"_Sasuke! You're awake!" Karin yelled running over. Sasuke cringed waiting for the red head to attack him and possibly open up his already healed wounds. _

"_Woah there!" Suigetsu smirked grabbing her and spinning her around. "Can't you see their about to have a moment?" He laughed. "How bout we put our differences aside and have one ourselves?" The water nin smirked. _

"_Sakura. To answer you're stupid questions. I did not kill you because. I owe you for giving me the strength to live. I left you because you had no place going down a road I was running on. Naruto is not faster than me. Look we both fell." He smirked looking over. "I could've killed you. Of course I knew you were behind me. I could've physically but I couldn't emotionally." _

"_Teme has emotions? They aren't stuck up your ass?" Naruto laughed. _

_Sasuke glared and continued on. "Maybe this will shut you up and answer your questions." He sighed grabbing her face and pulling her face to his. He pressed his bruised lips to her bleeding ones and mentally sighed when we she was giving in. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and placed both his hands on her hips. _

"_Wooohooo! Teme isn't gay after all! Guess Orochimaru didn't take your innocence!" Naruto cheered. _

"_Sak-u-ra, what was that about-" _

_He was cut off as she punched him and caused him to fly a couple feet back. Everyone looked over and was surprised by Sakura. Ino and Sai looked up from their conversation and gaped at the pinkette. Naruto and Hinata paled and moved away a couple feet. Kakashi's one eye rounded in an anime way and he walked over behind a boulder. Temari, Shikamaru, and Choji stared with their mouths open. Tsunade and Shizune stared from a distance. Kiba and Akamaru's mouths' hit the floor. _

"_Tsunade, do you think he's going to hurt her for that? He's still a rougue." Shizune whispered. The blonde hokage shook her head and smirked. _

"_He won't be punished anymore. He took out Orochimaru, the first time. Fought for this village and the other villages in the end and him and Naruto killed Kaguya and saved us all. If he wanted to betray us he would've sided with his last remaining ancestor." She laughed._

"_You fucking bastard!" Sakura screamed as she walked towards him. He sat up and glared at her. He wasn't going to fight back, mainly because he was out of chakra. _

"_Shannaroo!" She yelled grabbing him by the collar. He smirked as she lifted him up in the air and threw him again. _

"_What a bitch! She doesn't deserve him!" Karin screeched._

_Sakura spent the better part of that day throwing and punching him before she finally calmed down and started crying and healing him. They all headed back to their respectful villages and repaired what they could. _

_Years later as the head of the hospital Sakura was getting read to leave when she walked out the door and saw Sasuke standing there waiting. _

"_Sasuke-Kun. What are you doing her love? I was on the way over home to make dinner." She smiled kissing him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the gate of the hospital. He didn't budge and inch and she turned around to see what was wrong. "Baby you feeling okay?" She asked raising a pink eyebrow. _

"_Uh. Uh." He stuttered sounding like Hinata. 'Spit it out. She isn't that scary…except for that one beating…' He thought to himself. "REPOPULATION!" He screamed at her. She stared at him as he pulled out a black velvet box and thrust it at her. "Mine! Repopulate! Pink haired sharingan girls! Marriage! To me!" He screamed out of character. _

"_Oh Sasuke." She smiled jumping at him with tears in her eyes. "YES!" _

Six months later here she was planning their wedding. Her smile turned into a frown and she remembered his strange behavior lately. She stood up and walked out the door after her raven-haired fiancée.

She turned out the Uchiha compound and ran into town. She spotted the raven hair and chicken ass hairstyle. Sakura masked her chakra and followed him into a familiar building.

'That's Ino's apartment. What the fuck is he doing here?' She thought confused.

Sakura followed him into the building and watched from around the corner as he entered the apartment. She pressed her ear to the door and listened to the voices behind the thing door.

"Sasuke lets get going." She laughed. Sakura heard a jacket hit the floor and Ino's heels click over. She raised an eyebrow and kept listening to what was going on between them.

"Sasuke that's weird don't do it like that." Ino chided giggling.

"Ino I'm trying but you said it feels better that way." Sasuke spoke up.

"No not like that. Ugh." She moaned exasperated. Sakura's eyes widened. 'They wouldn't.' She thought as she continued to listen.

She heard shoes hit the floor and her heart stopped. Was he getting undressed for her?

"Sasuke just put it in. Go. Now." Ino sighed.

Sakura heard enough. She stood up straight and pumped chakra into her fist. The pink medic punched the door off its hinges and walked in.

"Forehead what the hell?!" Ino screamed.

"What the fuck is…going…on?" Sakura faltered off looking to see her living room cleared and Ino wearing her simply civilian outfit, except with heels. Oddly the heels she wore were the similar to what Sakura picked for her wedding. She looked at Sasuke to see him without his black jacket and barefoot with a stereo remote in his hand.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? I thought you've been getting into trouble these last weeks." Sakura whispered turning red.

"Hn. Annoying. It was supposed to be a surprise." Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, he wanted to surprise you at your guys wedding. He knows you love to dance and he hates it, but he also doesn't know how. I've been teaching him this whole time." Ino laughed. "You owe me for the door." She laughed harder.

"You know I'd never cheat on you. Much less with your best friend, I'm not crazy…entirely." He smirked.

"Sasuke had to take that jacket off because it restricts his movements, he already moves like one of Kankuro's puppets as it is. The shoes because he keeps stepping on my feet." She explained casting him a glare to which he hn'ed and looked way turning red slightly. "Oh and I'm wearing these so I'll be the same height as you while we practice. You silly girl, he's SOOO not my type." She laughed.

"Sasuke. Ino. You guys are the best." She laughed hugging them.

"Get outta here so we can finish. It's still gonna be a surprise!" Ino squealed shooing her out the apartment. Sakura smiled and blew Sasuke a kiss. He hn'ed slightly turning red as he held up his hand in a gesture to catch her kiss and pocket it. It was an annoying gesture he hated to do but a gesture she absolutely thought was adorable.

"Well didn't I get lucky?" Sakura smiled walking back to the compound.

**This was WAAAAYYY** **longer than I thought. I like it…kinda…I just had to get this out my head. Promise I haven't given up on Konoha Mafia!**


End file.
